Just a Chance
by Thoroughly
Summary: When Derek stumbled across a girl beaten and bloodied in the woods, almost dead, he couldn't just leave her there. He had a chance to save her and she was fading fast. He took a chance, it was a slim chance but a chance none the less. He couldn't let her die. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I was just sitting in my dorm room listening to some music and reading when I realized I love reading stories were Derek is kind of like a hero. Basically I love Derek. Going to throw the disclaimer in this as well, I own nothing but my own character.

It was cold, the night was cold and she was shivering. She was lying on the dark forest floor who knows how far from town bleeding and crying. She had been walking home from the movies when rough hands had grabbed her and pulled her into a car and speed away. She tried to fight to remember what her father had always told her about self-defense but it was useless, she was over powered. The car had eventually came to a stop and she was pulled from the back seat by her hair and thrown onto the ground as two men laughed at her she tried to run but the caught her and pushed her to the ground. Then they, they. . . . she couldn't even think of what they had done. She still felt the cuts from the knife they made all across her stomach, feel the pain that racked through her hips. She couldn't even get up, she felt so helpless as she realized she was starting to fade. She heard a distant sound, almost as if someone was walking through the forest towards her. Maybe they came back to finish her off, she thought as she closed her eyes. She gasped as she felt a sharp, quick pain in her side and what felt like leather being draped around her. This is it, she thought before she finally lost her grip and blacked out.

* * *

Derek walked back to the house with the girl in his arms. She looked to be about 18, her dark blonde hair filled with leaves and debris. She was beautiful, even with the bruises that were fading from her face and body, a good sign that the bite was taking effect. He carefully adjusted her in his arms to get a better grip on her. He had smelled the blood and gone out to investigate. He hadn't expected to see a girl beaten and bleeding on the ground. He could smell someone on her but whoever had done this to her was long gone by now. He wished he could have found her sooner maybe saved her, or at least ripped whoever did this to shreds. Derek was always protective of his sisters growing up and with Lydia, Allison, and Erica in the pack that feeling still remained.

Allison had gotten her priorities straight a couple years ago. The whole Gerard thing had definitely messed her up and once she realized that she wanted to make herself happy and not her family she decided to join Scott and join the pack. Her weapon skills were providing to be more then useful with training and defending the pack. It had taken a while but Derek had fully accepted her in time. Lydia was a wolf, after months of hard research with Stiles, they had figured out how Peter was able to bite her, not change her, and make control her. Just like the full moon in March had a special meaning so did the full moon that was occurring the night that Peter bit Lydia. That full moon was one where an alpha could basically create a life line. Stiles had sort of compared it to a horcrux thing from Harry Potter. Lydia decided she wanted the bite a few months after Jackson completed his transformation. She loved Jackson and wanted to be able to be with him completely, not just as a human he had to be so careful about not breaking. When Derek had bitten her he wasn't expecting her to become basically the exact definition of what a wolf should be. She was strong, cunning, tactful, and quick. She easily passed everyone in training within months of the bite. When he thought about it though, he can see how the closet genius did it. She basically outsmarted everyone.

As Derek entered the pack house he knew Scott and Stiles were still up and in the living room. Scott appeared in the door way immediately, having smelled the blood.

"What the hell? Derek who is that?" he asked as he saw the girl in his alphas arms.

"I don't know who she is, I smelled blood and went to go see what was up and found her lying on the ground with her clothes torn and bleeding cuts all over her body." Derek responded as he walked up the stairs. When rebuilding the house he had added more than enough rooms for the pack. Everyone had their own rooms but since everyone had paired up except for Isaac and Boyd, there were extras. He saw Stiles make a dash to the bathroom at the mention of blood.

"Why did you bring her here, why didn't you call the police or take her to the hospital?" the beta was trying to make sense of what Derek was doing.

"Scott, I couldn't leave her there in the forest. She was slipping fast I couldn't let her die if I had a chance to save her. The police and hospital would have taken far too long to get to. I don't what happened to her but someone definitely beat the shit out of her." Derek Slowly slipped his jacket form around her shoulders, the girl's clothes were useless he would have to get one of the girls to come in here and change her. Stiles came back in the room with the first add kit. He slowly pulled the girls torn shirt from her stomach to try to get to the cuts underneath the bloodied cloth. He looked down to see nothing and then looked up at Derek, putting two and two together.

"Stiles, I couldn't leave her there. I couldn't let her die. She was slipping so fast, already lost too much blood. I knew it was a slim chance but I had to try." He whispered to the younger boy.

"You did it to save her life, if you hadn't she would be dead. If it didn't work she was dead anyway." Stiles understood what his alpha had done.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't see any cuts on this girl, how do you know it was her blood?" Scott was confused by the conversation between the other two.

"Stiles will you go get one of the girl up so they can get her a change of clothes?" Derek asked, he needed to talk to his beta. Stiles nodded as he let the room. "Scott, she was dying and I saved her. I gave her the bite."

Scott just stood there and looked from Derek to the girl on the bed. Derek had changed the girl to save her. "Why did you do it?" he asked without looking at the man.

"Would you want to die like that?" the question was so simple yet Derek already knew Scott's answer.

A/N This is un-betaed and hopefully won't be for long. I have a friend who is going to read it soon and fix any problems. This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic I have ever written so please read and review.

-Thoroughly


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I wasn't planning on updating this quickly but I got bored in class and started writing. This is the outcome of that. Thank you everybody for all the reviews. I hope I don't disappoint you all. Just don't always expect updates this fast. Enjoy.

-Thoroughly

* * *

_ She was screaming, struggling, trying to get away from them._

_ "Stop, please stop!" she pleaded as tears streamed down her face. They were laughing at her. The one on top of her let go of one of her hands, she used all of the strength she could to hit him. As soon as he cried out she got out from under him and ran, only to be tackled by the other one after a few strides. Her attacker roughly turned her over and slammed her head into the ground._

_ "Now little girl you just made things a lot harder for yourself." He sneered as he gathered both of her wrists in one hand and pinned her legs down with his own. She felt his other hand start to crawl up her stomach and she struggled to get free, she was screaming again._

"Wake up! Wake up, please! You're safe." She heard someone desperately pleading in the distance, but she could still feel the hands on her. There was suddenly a sharp pain against her cheek and her eyes opened to find her on a bed surrounded by people. There were tears still streaming down her face and she was shaking. She curled closer to the solid mass that was cradling her. She looked up and saw a man she didn't know and immediately launched herself from the bed and into the corner of the room. She curled in on herself and started sobbing again. They hadn't come back to finish her, they had come back to take her.

"Lydia, I don't think that was probably the best thing to do." snarled the man at a red headed girl.

"Derek, she was freaking out in her dream, we had to snap her out of it somehow." She replied as she tightened her ponytail.

The guy, Derek, slowly got off the bed and mad his way toward her. He started to reach for her.

"Don't touch me, please don't touch me." She sobbed as she rocked herself back and forth, pulling her knees up tighter to her chest.

"Okay, okay calm down. We won't touch you." He raised his hands in almost surrender and backed up to sit back against the bed. "How about we start with introductions, I'm Derek and this is my pa- I mean family." He looked at the group behind him.

"Lydia"

"Jackson"

"Boyd"

"Stiles"

"Erica"

"Isaac"

"Scott"

She tried to remember everyone's faces as they each said their names. Lydia was the red head, Jackson was the blonde, Boyd ha the dark skin, Stiles had the big brown eyes and slight buzz cut, Erica had long blonde hair, Isaac was the tall curly haired one, and Scott looked slightly Hispanic. She realized one girl hadn't said her name. This girl was kind of pale and had dark hair. She slowly stepped forward and knelt down.

"I'm Allison; do you want to tell us your name?" Allison had kind eyes and a nice smile. These couldn't be the people who attacked her.

"I'm Devan." She said as she relaxed her arms and legs.

"Okay, Devan," Allison smiled and sat down cross legged on the floor, "we aren't going to hurt you, we want to help. Can you tell us what happened?"

Devan looked around the room, stretched out her legs and ran her hands through her hair. "I was walking home from the movies, and someone grabbed me and pulled me into a car." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I tried to remember the self-defense my dad taught me but they were stronger than me. When the car finally came to a stop, one of the guys pulled me from the back seat by my hair and threw me on the ground. Before I could get up one of them was on top of me. He held my hands down at my sides; I struggled and begged for them to stop. They just laughed at me. The one on top of me let go of one of my arms and I hit him as hard as I could. I surprised him I guess because I was able to get away. I started running but didn't get very far before the other one tackled me and slammed my head on the ground. He held me down and kept saying how I had just made it so much harder for myself. He had my wrist held in one hand and his other hand was touching me. By then the other one had caught up to us and had rope, he tied my hands together and held them there above my head."

Devan hadn't realized that she had started crying and shaking again. Allison offered her hand out, keeping enough distance to let her make the decision. Devan hesitated only a moment before slowly taking the other girls hand. She took another deep breath before she started again.

"I just closed my eyes and kept begging quietly but they didn't listen. I started feeling something sharp cut across my stomach. They were cutting me with a knife or something. They told me that if I stopped struggling the cutting would stop but if I kept at it they would keep getting deeper. How was I supposed to stop fighting? How could I just give up? I stilled for just a moment, to think, to try and figure something out. I guess he took that as me submitting because he started trying to take of my clothes and then he, he. . . ." she couldn't finished she was sodding so hard. Allison squeezed her hand and patted her leg soothingly.

"They both did it, both of them. They took turns. I tried to fight them off but they kept hitting me and cutting me. Then they left me in the woods to die. I had so many cuts on my body and I hurt so much I couldn't move. I just laid there and waited to die. I heard someone coming through the woods and that is the last thing I remember." Devan shifted over to where she was under Allison's arm and leaning into the other girl.

"It was Derek coming through the woods. He was the one that found you. He carried you back here." Stiles said, as he rested his chin on top of Erica's head. The blonde had her arms wrapped around the boy's waist; her eyes were glistening in the dark.

"Thanks you for finding me." Devan whispered as she looked up at Derek from under her eyelashes. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Come on Devan; let's get you back in bed." Allison said as she helped Devan stand and maneuver to the bed. Devan collapsed on the pillows and sighed as the blankets were pulled up over her shoulders. She felt someone run their fingers through her hair soothing before she fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone shuffled out of the room as Allison gently tucked Devan back into bed.

"How could someone do that." Asked Erica as she wiped her eyes, clutching Stiles hand.

"The world is full of evil people. That doesn't matter now." Derek sighed. "What does matter is that we keep her safe and comfortable. You saw her. She was terrified; she didn't want to be touched. I don't know if we would have even gotten her name if it hadn't been for Allison."

"You can understand why she's so scared though, right?" Allison asked as she quietly closed the door. "She was attacked, beaten, and raped. I don't know who wouldn't be terrified after that." Anger had started to burn brighter in her eyes as she said every word.

"But she is safe now, that's what we need to focus on. Let's take turns watching her tonight in case she has another nightmare." Stiles suggested, the girl needed the pack even if she didn't realize it just yet.

"I'll take first watch, get some sleep guys. Scott come switch with me in about an hour and a half. Allison I might have to come get you if she freaks out again. I don't want to test her and if she doesn't want me to touch her I won't. I don't want to traumatize her anymore." Allison nodded as she Scott drifted towards their rooms with the others. He smiled as he watched them, he was surprised at how caring everyone seemed to be towards their new pack member. Tomorrow, if Devan was up to it, they would explain about the pack, about the bite.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the long wait everyone, I got pretty busy with school and then went home for the weekend. Thank you so much for the kind reviews and all the follows and favorites you guys are awesome. ANd Lycan Lover it's Deh-van by the way. Well I hope you all enjoy we are almost to the good stuff.

-Thoroughly

* * *

Devan groaned as she snuggled deeper into her bed. She didn't want to get up just yet. She could hear the birds chirping outside her window and the leaves rustling in the breeze. She sighed as she sat up in her bed and opened her eyes. As soon as she realized she wasn't in her own room, the events of last night came flooding back to her. The attack, the nightmare, and the people who saved her. She quickly remembered her injuries and pulled her shirt up to look at her stomach. There was nothing, not even scars. She felt along the back of her head, trying to find a bump or a sore spot. Nothing.

"Okay, this is weird." She said out loud as she got out of the bed. _Maybe it was just all a dream_, she hoped, _maybe I just crashed at someone's house from last night_. She looked down at her clothes, realizing that they weren't hers. As she looked around for them she realized that someone had set out jeans and a t-shirt on the bedside table. She got dressed and slowly opened the door to go to the hallway.

The hallway was brightly lit from the large bay window at the end of it and had tons of pictures lining the walls. There were pictures from high school dances, lacrosse games, vacations, and just random moments. All of the people in the pictures, she realized, she remembered from whatever happened last night. The smell of food was gently wafting up from down the stairs along with the sounds of voices. She slowly made her way down them but stopped when she got close to the corner she guessed led into the kitchen.

"Scott, Jackson leave some food for Devan, she'll probably be down her any time now." A girl's voice softly scolded. Devan remembered these names.

"Don't worry Alli, I made plenty for everyone, even the two bottomless pits over there." Laughed a guy's voice.

"And it is greatly appreciated considering our guest is standing right around the corner." Another girl said.

Busted, thought Devan as she came around the corner and into the spacious kitchen. She pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled as she came to a stop a couple feet from the counter. Her smile dropped as she saw what was on the counter, her shirt from last night. It was almost completely destroyed and covered in blood. She quickly picked it up and examined it before looking around the room at everyone.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" she whispered.

"No, it wasn't. But you're here now and your safe." Answered the dark haired girl, Allison.

"How long have I been asleep, was I in a coma or something? I don't have a mark left on my body, I'm not even sore. What happened to me?"

"That is a conversation that we will all be having later. But right now you need to eat, you must be starving." Stiles said as he reached to put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched and took a couple steps back. He frowned slightly and recoiled his hand when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Come on Dev, let's get you a plate." Allison said quickly diffusing the situation.

Devan had to admit that she was hungry. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate. Allison gently guided her to the table and sat her down next to the red head, Lydia, on a corner of the table farthest away from the guys sitting at the other end.

"Sorry about slapping you last night, it was kind of a reflex thing. I've always seen it in movies and wondered if it worked or not." Lydia said as she smiled over her coffee cup.

"Well at least we know it does now. It's okay thank you for waking me up from that." Devan gently returned the smile as a plate of hash browns, bacon, and pancakes was sat in front of her. She turned her smile to Allison as the girl sat beside her.

"So Devan where are you from?" asked Allison as she sipped on her orange juice.

"I moved out here from Kentucky about 6 years ago with my mother. She got a job opportunity that she couldn't refuse. After I graduated two years ago I decided to stay here and got an apartment in town. I work with my cousin at a dress store." She explained between bites of food.

"So you're only like what, 20 years old?" questioned Lydia as she thumbed through a magazine.

"I will be in December." Devan replied.

"Oh god, Devan you just gave the girls a reason to through a party." Sighed Jackson as he got up from the table, gave Lydia a kiss on the head, and grabbed his jacket. "I would love to stay and chat but there is a lacrosse scrimmage I have to be at."

"Remember meeting this afternoon Jax." Stiles reminded him as he went out the front door. Jackson nodded before closing the door.

"So any chance I could get someone to explain even a little bit of this to me. Like do you all live here together? How old are you guys?" Devan asked as Stiles set a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Well we are all about 22 years old give or take a couple months. We all went to high school together except for Derek but that will be explained tonight. We do all live here together because we are pretty much all family." Lydia explained.

"And that is all we can give you at the moment." Stiles warned as he started cleaning up the breakfast mess.

"So Devan, do you want us to take you into town to get some of your things? Maybe we could go shopping too." Allison asked as she got up to help stiles with the dishes.

"Can you not just take me home I'm sure I'll be fine now." Devan looked at everyone confused.

"Sorry, but we are going to keep you here for a while once everything gets explained you'll understand." Allison said apologetically.

"It's for the best though in case you get another nightmare, you know." Lydia smiled gently.

Devan couldn't understand it but she didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay here, with these people. She couldn't explain it but she felt safe.

"What kind of shopping." The distraction would be good and give Devan a chance to get to know her new friends. She couldn't believe how fast she got attached to these people.

"Clothes, stuff for your room, that kind of thing but don't worry about it it's on us, or well Derek, he wants you to be happy here. When Erica gets back in a couple of minutes, we'll see if she wants to go to." Allison said excitedly as she bounced a little in place.

* * *

The drive to the mall seemed short as the girls all talked and giggled along the way. Devan was taking extreme comfort in being around these girls she thought she would be freaking out or having a panic attack because of last night. She had asked Allison about it but the girl had only smiled and said it would get explained tonight.

"So explain the dating dynamic in the house to me because I'm pretty sure there is some romance going on here." Devan asked as they stopped at a light.

"Well Jackson and I have pretty much been together since about freshman year of high school do about 7 years I think." Lydia replied as she fixed her make up in her rear view mirror. "Allison and Scott have finally worked everything out and are happy. And Stiles and Erica started dating a couple years ago."

"What can I say he's my batman." Erica blushed slightly with a smile.

"And he cooks apparently too." Devan giggled.

By this time they had reached the mall and found a parking spot. Devan watched as head turns as they made their way to the front door. She looked at the girls walking around her and had to admit they all looked pretty good. She had never really gotten attention like this before it was fun.

"So Ladies let get our shopping on." Lydia said as they entered the store.

After about 30 minutes Lydia had declared Devan pretty much hopeless and was having fun playing dress up with the girl.

"Lydia don't you think this dress is a little short?" asked Devan as she looked at the miniscule amount of fabric covering her but.

"There is at least four inches hanging down it looks fine and the coral color looks amazing on you." Lydia said as she handed another handful of hangers to Devan. So far Lydia had taken her opinion into consideration but still had final say on the yes pile that was growing behind her. Devan had tried to protest the price but Lydia had silenced her.

"It's taken care of." she said simply.

Devan looked at her reflection in the mirror as she settled the flower print shirt over her stomach. She stepped into the dark jeans and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Devan! I love that shirt but try this jacket on for us real quick." Erica said as she threw the leather jacket. Devan caught it effortlessly and put it on. Allison handed her a pair of boots with a flat hell and she slipped them on making sure her jeans were tucked into the boots right. She heard all the girls gasp. Apparenlty she could pull of this girly biker chick look pretty well.

"Okay I do not care what you say we are buying that outfit and the rest of the yes pile." Lydia said happily as she grabbed the clothes and went to the register with Devan in tow.

"Is the leather jacket really necessary?" she asked as the sales girl started scanning all the items. Including the ones she was wearing, Lydia neatly took the tags off when she was scanned.

"Well it's kind of a joke with us. We all have one, well Erica has about three I think." Lydia explained as she quickly scanned her card and grabbed the bags. They met up with Allison and Erica with their own bags and walked back to the car.

When they arrived back at the house. Stiles had a meal prepared for them, some kind of stir fry he had made. Then the whole group was ushered into the living room. It was time for everything to be explained, finally.

ment here...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the long wait on the update everybody school and work got hectic fot a bit. I am going to try and update about once a week. That is the goal at least. Thank you again for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. All reviews are welcome and they just make me smile sometimes. Anyway enjoy!

-Thoroughly

* * *

As everyone got settled in the large living room Devan started to panic. This was the big talk that everyone had been mentioning all day. Everything was about to be explained. As she took her seat in between Erica and Allison she saw Derek leaning against the wall by the fire place across form them. She hadn't seen him since last night, when she had freaked out.

"Everyone shut up." He said as he stepped forward to the middle of the room. "We all know why we're here, Devan deserves answers and that is what we are going to be giving her tonight." He paused to look at her and she took her opening.

"How long was I asleep?" Devan started. "I have absolutely no marks on my body, I feel absolutely fine. I know I was attacked, I'm pretty sure I almost died. What. . ."

"You did almost die, but I saved you just in time." Derek cut her off.

"And how exactly did you save me." Devan responded, raising her eyebrows.

"I saved you by turning you." He replied.

"Turning me? Turning me into what?" Devan was getting mad, she just wanted a straight answer.

"Turning you into a werewolf." He sighed.

Devan laughed and laughed hard. _He had to be kidding_, she thought to herself. She looked at Allison to see if she was laughing to, she wasn't, no one was. Devan stopped laughing and looked at everyone.

"If this is a joke it isn't that funny." She almost growled.

"It's not a joke," Lydia said from the other side of the room, "You're a werewolf just like me."

"Are you all on drugs or something or is this a cult thing." She asked.

"No, we aren't on drugs." Isaac scoffed, "And really a cult? We aren't crazy."

Devan was getting mad, her heart was going a mile a minute. She stood up and started pacing in front of the couch. She had wanted an answer not a joke played on her. Everyone was watching her nervously.

"Devan you need to calm down." Stiles warned her.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Stiles." She growled at him, everyone seeing her eyes flash gold.

"If you would just sit down then we could talk about this and explain everything, the whole story." Stiles pleaded, he didn't want her to shift not before she believed them.

"How are you going to explain that you're all crazy!" she yelled.

"Stiles, Allison you might want to step into the other room for a bit." Derek said as he watched the girl get more and more worked up, the shift wouldn't be far off with the rate her heartbeat was increasing. Neither of the humans moved, but Erica did shift to where Stiles was more behind her. Scott had gotten to his feet and was moving towards Devan.

"Devan, listen. . . "Scott started as he placed his hands on Devan's arms.

Devan froze for a second, a look of pure fear on her face, before she pushed Scott away from her as hard as she could. He went flying across the room and hit the wall with a sickening thud. Devan just stayed where she was growling and shaking. Pissed was an understatement at the moment for her. She moved to push her hair back behind her ear but stopped when she saw her hand. She had claws, thick sharp claws growing out of her fingers. She stumbled backwards until she hit the wall and then slid down it until she was sitting on the floor, wide eyed staring at her hand.

"Stiles, Erica check on Scott, Allison come here." She heard Derek command.

A hand suddenly appeared over her own, she flinched away until she looked up and saw that it belonged to Allison.

"He touched me; I don't want him to touch me." She half growled, half sobbed. She looked up at Derek warily; he looked like he was holding himself back from reaching for her.

"I know Dev, but you do need to calm down, slow down your heart rate." Allison took a deep breath and rubbed circles over her hands.

Devan closed her eyes and listened to Allison's breathing, she tried to match it. She could hear a drumming sound and zoned in on it to, the beat matched the soft pulse she could feel from Allison's hand.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She whispered, opening her eyes and looking down at their hands, the claws were gone and her regular nails were back.

"Devan," Derek knelt down to where he was eye level with her, "We aren't crazy. We will explain everything. No one will hurt you, I promise." With his last statement Derek held out his hand, an offering. She looked at Allison, who gave a small smile and nod. She looked back up at Derek and slowly took his hand, her eyes never leaving his. He gently helped her up off the floor and their eyes locked for a moment before she quickly let go of his hand and stepped closer to Allison.

"So I'm a werewolf, you're a werewolf, and Lydia is a werewolf. Is everybody in this house a freaking werewolf?" She asked as she looked around the room at everyone.

"I'm human," Allison said as she sat back down on the couch, "and so is Stiles."

"And your dating werewolves." She muttered to herself as she turned to face Derek. "So how in the hell did all this start?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I come from a family of werewolves I was born one, whereas everyone else was bitten just like you," he explained, "But really we can place all the blame on Stiles for this."

"How is this my fault?" Stiles objected as he helped Scott stand back up.

"You are the one who dragged Scott into the woods that night." Lydia pointed out.

"He could have said no so I blame Scott." Stiles smiled at his own logic, sitting back down.

"You're the one who left me in the woods by myself when you got caught by your dad!" Scott argues taking his seat next to Allison back.

"Can we just agree you are both idiots and move on with the story?" Jackson interjected.

"Fine." They both said.

"Anyway after Stiles left Scott in the woods he was bitten by the old alpha, turning into a wolf." Derek gestured towards Scott who just waved. "DO you care if we just give you the short version tonight?" He asked. "And we have training we need to do tonight."

"As long as I get some answers." Devan replied.

"Jackson was bitten next but didn't turn into a wolf immediately, but that is a story for another night." Stiles interjected. "Anyway Isaac, Erica, and Boyd followed. Jackson found his wolf and after he and Lydia got back together she decided she wanted the bite."

"Werewolf sex is so much better when you can actively participate and fight back a bit." Lydia said with a smile as everyone else groaned.

"Anyways that pretty much brings us full circle on who's a wolf." Stiles finished as he clapped his hands together.

"So you all chose this, well except for Scott." She stated. "Why haven't you two turned?" She asked Allison and Stiles.

"Well I'm already considered a part of the pack. There was a time when I did want the bite but it was for all the wrong reasons. But now I have a family, I have someone who loves me for me being me and that part includes me being human." Stiles finished, placing his arms around Erica who just beamed at him.

"I like being human, and my being human helps Scott stay human, helps him control his wolf. Plus I am just as dangerous as any of these guys." Allison explained.

"Yeah don't I know it." Boyd said light heartedly. Allison sent him an apologetic look, still feeling bad about all the arrows she shot into her friend. Boyd just waved her off.

"Devan have you noticed that you already feel safer? How you instantly connected and bonded with all of us? That is your wolf recognizing its pack. Your pack. We are your pack, your family." Erica said softly.

"A dysfunctional, temper tantrum throwing family, but a family." Stiles confirmed.

"So we're a real family. Like eats dinner together, goes on vacation, celebrates holiday's together family?" Devan asked. She had only ever had her mother. Her father had run off when she was 14. Her mother's side of the family was never talked about.

"Yep we even do family photos." Lydia smiled, already forming an idea in her head.

"SO this is real, I am part of a wolf pack?" Devan asked.

"Yes, and you get all the bonuses of being a wolf." Jackson grinned.

"Bonuses?" She questioned?

"Yeah, we're stronger, have enhanced hearing and smell, faster reflexes, and we heal faster."

_So that's why all of my injuries are gone_, she thought to herself, _if this ends up not being some crazy dream of something this could be awesome._

"Okay, so how are you guys going to prove I'm not dreaming or something?" she asked with a smile.

"Well Devan, you heard Derek mention training so let's see how the newbie stands up against the seasoned veterans." Scott said as he started getting up off the couch.

"Dude the newbie just threw you across the room, into the wall, and dislocated your shoulder. I think she can handle it." Stiles reasoned sending Devan a gentle smile.

"You know what? Bring it on." She said as she smiled back.

* * *

"Okay then, everyone go change into training clothes and be outside in ten minutes." Derek commanded and watched as everyone filed upstairs, Erica and Allison telling Devan they had stuff she could borrow. This had gone far better than he had expected. He had expected her to wolf out but not to get over it so quickly and thought there would be more broken furniture or injuries. And he had definitely not expected her to take his hand. All of the guys understood that she wouldn't let them touch her, but this was a good sign that she could raise above what had happened to her. If that challenging look in her eye and smile she had given Scott and Stiles was any indicator, then this girl might just be able to give Lydia a run for her money in the wolf department. He just smiled as he walked out the door to wait for everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek stood on the porch, looking at the sky as he waited for everyone. The cool September air felt nice as a light breeze flowed through the trees. He looked over his should as he heard the door close and saw Allison walking up to him. Unlike everyone else, who usually just wore sweatpants and t-shirts or tank tops, Allison always wore her hunter black unless they were running. She came to a stop next to Derek and looked up at him.

"Erica and I found her some clothes and Lydia is braiding her hair for her." Allison updated, she hadn't missed how closely he was watching the new wolf. "That actually went better than I thought it would. She took your hand too, I couldn't believe it."

"I was honestly expecting her to hit me when I offered it." He mused. "I want her to trust us, all of us. I can't stand to see one of the pack suffering and not be able to comfort them." Derek finished as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just give it time Derek, she'll come around. She seems to have a pretty level head on her shoulders. You saw how fast she calmed down and got control back early." Allison reasoned as she went to place her hand on his shoulder. Derek just reached around and wrapped his arm loosely around the brunette.

"I know Alli." He said, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Now what do you want to train with tonight. Bow and arrows, the cross bow, or the pellet gun?" he asked with a smile.

"Well we haven't used the bow in a while, not after Jackson's last hissy fit, and the pellet gun was used last week and I think everyone needs time to get over the image of getting the pellet out of Scott's ass." Allison giggled at the memory.

"I told him to stop while he was ahead on that argument." Derek smiled. They couple had been fighting all day and carried the tension with them into training that night, where after one smartass remark Scott found himself on the ground, cussing, and holding onto a butt cheek. "I still can't believe Stiles got it out for him."

"He drew the short straw. So crossbow it is. I haven't trained with it in a couple weeks. Allison smiled up at her alpha.

"Okay, go get ready then." He said as he removed his arm. It did feel weird sometimes, his relationship with the young hunter. But Allison was pack now and he couldn't picture pack without her. After a few more minutes everyone else was filing out of the house and ended up in front of the porch facing him. Devan was standing between Erica and Lydia and looking around nervously.

"First we are going to do tracking I want teams of two finding ONE person. No couples either, I'm picking the teams." Derek explained, there were a couple of groans after that last one. "It's too easy for you guys to pick up the others scent that's why you split up. So Isaac, Erica, and Scott you guys are together figure out who's finding who. Boyd and Jackson you guys are finding Stiles. Lydia, you and Devan are going to find me."

"Wait you didn't say anything about Allison. She's training tonight isn't she?" asked Scott.

"Shit! What is she hiding in the trees with tonight?" asked Jackson.

"Hiding, why is she hiding?" Devan questioned.

"Well remember how Allison said she is just as deadly as we are?" Lydia waited for Devan to nod. "Well her family is a hunting one so she knows a thing or two about shooting wild game." She finished keeping it simple as to not freak the girl out.

"So she's going to be shooting us with something, but don't worry you will heal if she hits you." Boyd said with a soft smile.

"It's not the pellet gun is it?" Stiles asked with a sheer look of horror on his face. Everyone else stopped and stared at Derek, who was just chuckling and looking at Scott.

"No it's not the pellet gun. So we don't have to worry about that." Derek said as everyone else laughed and Scott just glowered.

"I'll explain later." Lydia said before Devan could ask what was going on.

"Anyway we start in five minutes so get ready." Derek finished as he made his way over to the two girls. Devan still looked a little nervous.

"It's easy all you have to do is follow his scent through the woods until we find him or Allison takes us out." Lydia was explaining as he approached. "So go ahead and take a big whiff of Derek." He thought Devan's eyes were going to pop out of her head as Lydia said that. He saw the calculative expression in the red heads eyes and wondered what she was up too.

"What? Just walk up and sniff him? Isn't that a bit awkward?" Devan asked.

"Not at all we're wolves scent is a big deal and the scent of your alpha is something that you need to get use to anyway." Lydia gave the girl a gentle shove. Devan looked back at Lydia, her eyes wide and panicked, Derek locked his hands behind his back and nodded at her. Devan hesitantly took a step forward before closing the distance between them and took a deep breathe through her nose. She paused and locked eyes with him for just a second before shaking her head and stepping back beside Lydia. Her eyes were the most unusual color, almost amber but not the glowing amber her wolf eyes were.

"Okay, if you're the part of the team that's hiding you get a 10 minute head start before they start tracking us so get going." Derek watched Stiles and Isaac headed in to the woods. He turned back to the girls. "All you have to do is follow my scent Devan, Lydia will show you how to open up your senses and help you if Allison gets you. Are you going to be okay with this?" he asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Like you said I've got Lydia." She turned and smiled at the red head beside her, a determined look in her eye.

"Okay then let's get this started." He looked at the girls one last time before turning and heading into the woods.

* * *

"Okay ten minutes is up let's go hunt us some alpha." Lydia said with a smile as she and Devan both headed into the woods. Once they got a good way into the trees Lydia stopped and turned to her. "Okay Dev, we need to get you to use your senses as wolves our senses of hearing and smell are enhanced and they are our greatest assets in exercises like this. We follow Derek with our noses and listen for Allison; she is the tricky part of this though because she can be dead quiet."

"Okay so smell for Derek and listen for Allison, got it." Devan nodded, she was actually excited for this.

"Okay, now close your eyes and focus on the smells around you." Devan did just what Lydia asked. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the memory of Derek's scent, the smells in the woods were almost overwhelming; there were so many hints of different animals, plants, decay. They were next to impossible to sort out in her head, she took another breath trying to focus more and there it was, it was woodsy and warm with just a hint of some kind of spice and splash of axe body spray, Derek. She opened her eyes and grinned at Lydia, no doubt the other girl had picked up on the scent as well. Lydia just nodded and let Devan take the lead.

"Good job, we're heading in the right direction." She praised.

"We're safe out here right?" Devan asked as excited as she was to try out her new powers, she still felt a little uneasy about the woods.

"As save as two girl werewolves can be with their entire pack within running distance of them. Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you." Lydia's voice got softer at that last part. They stopped walking as their scent trail forked into two different paths.

"Creative," Lydia chuckled, "Derek is trying to throw us off, which way o you think we should go?" she asked.

Devan took a couple steps forward trying to differentiate between both trails, one seemed to be stronger than the other, like Derek was on it longer.

"Okay the trail to the left is stronger but I think he probably went up stopped and turned around coming back here and then headed of into the other direction, since he was on the first trail longer the scent would be stronger, right?" Devan looked over to her partner as she finished her reasoning. The red head looked impressed.

"Nicely done, when we started training it took Scott practically two weeks to figure that one out. Let's keep going." Lydia smiled and looped her arm through Devan's as they continued following their alphas trail. "So do you want to move into the house with us?" Lydia asked.

"Move in? I can move in? I already have an apartment." Devan replied, disappointment leaking into her voice.

"Of course you can move in. It's a pack thing, we want to be close to each other. And we don't want you to go back to your apartment, you'll be alone and we don't like the thought of that." Lydia replied with a gentle smile.

"Shouldn't we ask Derek first though, I mean it is his house." Devan didn't want to get her hopes up to high.

"It was Derek's idea to ask you, he likes having the pack at home, hell he almost went berserk when we all went to college. Isaac was the only one who stayed here." Lydia paused to let Devan take in the idea of living with the pack. "Look we all want you here with us. You are a part of our family now, you can even have your pick of the rooms that are left."

A small smile had started to play on Devan's lips as she thought about living with the pack. To be a part of a family, a big family was something she always wanted. "Okay, I want to live with the pack, but we are going to have to find a way to get my land lord to let me out of my lease." Devan wasn't really sure how they were going to do that.

"Sweetheart we are a wolf pack with three gorgeous wolves and a smoking hot hunter, and if that doesn't work then we have the muscle to do some work too." Lydia laughed.

As Lydia laughed Devan heard a click, a weird click. She looked around for the source of the noise and saw just the slightest rustle of leaves in a tree to the right of Lydia. Before she could warn Lydia though, she was hit.

"Dammit Allison this is a white tank top, blood is not an accessory!" Lydia yelled to the area in general as Allison dropped out of the tree.

"Devan heard me, why weren't you paying attention?" Allison asked as she tried not to laugh at her friend as she pulled the crossbow bolt out of her shoulder.

"I heard the click sound of you loading it I guess, and I saw the leaves move." Devan answered.

"Well so far you guys are my first team I've gotten, but watch out you never know what's hiding in the trees." Allison nodded before disappearing in the woods again. The girls watched her leave and then started on Derek's trail again.

"Hey!" Lydia started after a few minutes of silence, "His trail is getting fresher we can't be far off now." Lydia smiled excitedly and motioned for Devan to follow her as she crept slowly and silently forward. Lydia paused for a second before continuing toward a tree that was to their left. Devan looked up and smiled when she saw the glowing red eyes of the alpha. He jumped down out of the tree and smiled at the girls.

"Good work." He praised them and both girls beamed back at him.

* * *

They were the second team to be meet back at the house. After another attack attempt from Allison, which they were able to dodge they finally made it safely to the porch. Boyd, Jackson, and Stiles were all sitting on the porch arguing, while waiting for the others to get back.

"The only reason you guys found me so fast is because I can't run away as fast the others. So no I don't think you win for fastest time." Stiles retorted to Jacksons gloating of this being a new record.

"If someone won tonight it would be Devan and Lydia guys." Derek said bursting the bubbles of the two male wolves.

"What how did the girls beat us? You must have went easy on them or something." Jackson replied while puffing out his chest.

"Do you honestly think I couldn't beat you Jax. Honey after dating me for so long you should know I always win." Lydia poked him in the chest with each word, hard.

"I didn't take it easy on them actually, I went far out, made split trails, and they are the only team who didn't get shot multiple times." Derek pointed out as he eyed blood on Jackson's thigh and stomach. Allison never shot Boyd during training, she still carried a lot of guilt over the night her father shot her bow out of her hands.

"They probably didn't even come across Allison twice, she wouldn't take a shot at the newbie." Jackson countered with a smug look on his face.

"No, I wouldn't shoot her on her first night, but I would take a shot at your girlfriends back though." Allison said as she sat down on the porch steps. "And the newbie pulled her out of the way the second time."

"Newbie is also the one who tracked Derek for most of the way I only took over for the last bit." Lydia smiled over at Devan.

"Way to go Devan!" Erica said as she bounded up the stairs to leaned next to Stiles on the porch railing.

"Well since everyone is back let's start hand to hand training. Allison and Stiles you guys can just pick up where you left of last time." Derek said and the two nodded and headed towards some targets set up to the left of the house. "Everyone else pair up, Jackson and Lydia are not allowed to be together though, not after last time." The smell of arousal had been too strong to take as the young couple had been fighting each other.

"Agreed!" Isaac and Scott shouted at the same time.

"Fine!" Lydia agreed with a huff, eyeing the boys wickedly.

"I call Boyd!" Isaac said quickly after seeing the look on Lydia's face.

"Then I'll pair up with Jackson!" Scott quickly countered.

"Sorry dude but I have a score to settle with Erica. I still say she just got lucky last time." Jackson flexed as he finished his sentence, sending the other blonde a cocky grin.

"Derek?" Scott's concern for his well-being evident in his voice.

"Sorry, but I'm going to work with Devan tonight." Derek smiled as the beta's face fell, fighting with Lydia was one thing but fighting with her after you've made her mad was a completely different game.

"Allison, don't be mad if I break your boy toy" the red head yelled over to her friend as a wicked smile played on her lips.

"Okay everyone spread out and get started." Derek watched as the pack all spread out before turning to face Devan. The poor girl looked absolutely terrified and he wasn't sure if it was because this was all new or because she was paired with a man. "Okay Dev I just want to see what you got, you said you knew some self-defense. With what you are now you are stronger and faster than any human, but I don't want you to not relay on that.

Devan took a deep breath, "I know some basic self-defense." she said. "Nothing really advanced and I wasn't very good at it." she looked at the ground.

"Don't think like that." Derek scolded her, "You were outnumbered and it could have happened to someone with better skills then you. Now I am going to make a grab for you do not hold anything back. I can take whatever you throw. I'm not going to use any of my wolf powers, Okay?"

"Okay." Devan agreed. She still looked nervous.

Derek watched her as he slowly circled her, her eyes never leaving him for a second. She stood stock still and stiff as a board. Derek completed his circle before deciding to go for her side from behind. He growl as he made a grab for her left arm, making sure not to hold onto it to tightly. The fear she felt was instant he could feel it in her body as she grew tense but passed in a second as she twister her arm out of his gripped and knocked her right elbow against his jaw, sending him stumbling back a few feet. Derek shook his head and rubbed the spot where she hit before getting up again and resuming his circling.

"You were afraid, what made you get over it?" he asked as he searched for another opening.

"You said I was stronger and faster than before, I just remembered that." She said as she watched him.

He grabbed her from behind and she the fear she felt start to overwhelm her, she couldn't see him. She felt so trapped, he was so big his mass practically overwhelmed her. He towered over her. Her heart started to rise, her claws extending and digging into his arm. Then suddenly Dereks arms were replaced by slender soft ones as Lydia took her out of his embrace.

"Devan! Look at me!" Lydia shouted as she shook her a little. "Snap out of it! Derek is not going to hurt you! Your alpha will not hurt you." The shaky breathes that Devan had been taking started to become normal. She felt a stirring inside her, felt her wolf calming her down, felt it accepting this fact. Her alpha will not hurt her, not intentionally.

"No go in there and show him what we are working with here. You are stronger, faster than before, and can do this!" The red head gave her a small smile and walked back to her own fighting partner.

"Just basic self-defense Devan, just show me what you know." he asked with a smile as he started circling her again.

"Okay, bring it on." Devan was starting to loosen up, her body was less stiff and there was a start of a smile on her face. _This, _Derek thought,_ is going to get interesting._

* * *

An hour and a half later, while everyone sitting around watching Devan send multiple blows to various parts of their alphas body, Derek finally called for the night to be done.

"Okay I think this is good for the night." He stated as he got up of the ground after she knocked his leg out from under him.

"So what now movie night? Big Bang Theory marathon? Cuddles?" Isaac asked.

"Lets do big bang." Lydia said as she got up of the porch and headed into the house for a shower.

Derek watched as everyone headed inside but caught Devan gently by her elbow.

"Who taught you these self-defense moves?" he asked with a smile, once she got her head on straight she showed a lot of promise as a good fighter.

"My dad taught me before I moved out here I had a lot of older cousins who thought it was fun to pick on the only girl." She explained with a small chuckle before turning to head inside the house. "Now I am going to go take a shower."

Derek watched her long braid swing as she jogged up the steps. He smiled to himself because when he had touched her thought time; there had been no fear in her eyes. She didn't even flinch.


End file.
